Butterflies
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Through the marriage of Prince Noctis and Prompto, Lucis and Niflheim are finally brought together in peace. However, inside of the palace walls, two strangers struggle with intimacy. Prompto - homesick and afraid - shuts himself off to cope with his new environment. Meanwhile, Noctis - pressured to produce an heir to the throne - tries his best to get Prompto to trust him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Final Fantasy.**

 **Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Through the marriage of Prince Noctis and Prompto, Lucis and Niflheim are finally brought together in peace. However, inside of the palace walls, two strangers struggle together with intimacy. Prompto - homesick and afraid - shuts himself off to cope with his new environment. Meanwhile, Noctis - pressured to produce an heir to the throne - tries his best to get Prompto to trust him. Will it work? Or, will their marriage crumple along with the peace?

Chapter One

Upon standing in front of the priest, Noctis had turned to look at his Niflheim bride. The blonde young man was stoic - void of any emotion. The bright blue orbs of his bride was staring off into nowhere in particular. It was as if the blonde wasn't mentally aware of his surroundings. It was as if his bride didn't want to be mentally or emotionally present at their wedding ceremony, either. He couldn't blame him, however. He didn't want to be here - in church - getting married with a perfect stranger just as much as his bride didn't want to be. He had to be, though. His beautiful bride had to be here, too. For the sake of their kingdoms - for the sake of the people - for the sake of peace - Lucis and Niflheim had to wed each other.

"Do you, Prince Noctis of Lucis, take Prompto Argentum of Niflheim to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked, while the blonde stiffened just a little, as the priest continued reading from his holy book. "to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I, Prince Noctis of Lucis, take you to be my lawfully wedded husband," Noctis said, while sliding the gold and diamond embedded ring onto his bride's finger, as the blonde started to visibly panic and turned to look at his father, the King of Niflheim, nearly in tears. "to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping myself solely to you for as long as we both shall live."

"Do you, Prince Prompto of Niflheim, take Noctis of Lucis as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked again, while his bride's hands started shaking in his grip, as he tightened his hold to keep the blonde steady. "to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I, Prince Prompto of Niflheim, take you to be my lawfully wedded husband," Prompto said, while looking at him with an uncertain stare, as cameras moved around them and tried to get closer. "to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping myself solely for you for as long as we both shall live."

"With the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you a lawfully wedded couple," the priest said, while closing his holy book, as the blonde young man squirmed and tried to slip his hands out of Noctis' grip, who didn't relent and held his bride's dainty, little hands tightly. "You may now kiss the bride."

XOXO

With just a glance, Noctis knew that the blonde didn't want to be kissed. Those teary sapphire eyes were staring at him in fear. They were watering and damn near in spilling teardrops. He had to, however. He had to for the people and cameras. He had to make this marriage - their marriage - look real enough for peace to ensure.

Upon lifting Prompto's veil, then, Noctis smiled and stared at his beautiful bride. That fact alone was very true. The Niflheim prince is just absolutely breathtaking. He should've felt blessed to have such a gorgeous bride, then. He didn't, though. He felt disgusted with himself and his kingdom for forcing this sham marriage onto the angel standing in front of him. He couldn't do anything about it, however. He wasn't the king yet.

Once he leaned in close, Noctis placed his hands against the blonde's waist. He was just trying to steady him. He couldn't, though. Prompto wouldn't stop shaking - trembling in fear. Noctis sighed, then. There wasn't anything he could do. The blonde was in a state of panic. It was so visible and he had to do something.

Eventually, Noctis just chose to do it. "I'm sorry," he whispered, while pressing his lips against Prompto's, as a single tear rolled down the blonde's right cheek. "Please don't cry."

After pulling away, Noctis hugged him. He needed to hide Prompto's panicked state from the cameras. This marriage was a symbol of peace between the great kingdoms of Lucis and Niflheim. The people needed to believe that they truly loved each other, then. "Celebrations are now in order!" the priest said, while the audience burst into an applause, as teardrops wet his shoulder. "Peace has finally arrived!"

XOXO

When the applause ended, Noctis laced his fingers into the gaps of Prompto's. He held his bride's hand and led him towards the banquet table. He still could feel the blonde shaking slightly. He tried to reassure and calm him with a gentle squeeze. It didn't seem to work, however. "Time to cut the wedding cake," King Regis announced, while cameras zoomed in, as Noctis and Prompto both held the knife and cut into their wedding cake. "How adorable!"

Without hesitation, another round of applause resonated around the hall. Upon placing down the knife, Noctis grabbed the ribbon decorated fork and pushed it into the cut piece of cake. Then, he smiled for the cameras and raised the fork to Prompto's mouth. "Look at our kids! Aren't they just adorable?" King Regis said, while nudging King Verstael with his elbow, as the Niflheim king frowned and glared at his in-laws. "Isn't this just a gorgeous day for a wedding?"

Once the blonde opened his mouth, Noctis fed him their wedding cake and the audience quickly clapped in response. He handed the fork to Prompto, then. His bride reached out with his trembling hand and took the fork. It was saddening that their kingdoms couldn't see what was really going on - that they weren't in love but being forced to still marry each other. "Yes, of course. It is a rather nice day for a wedding," King Verstael sneered, while Prompto raised the fork to Noctis' mouth with his shaking hand, as the Lucis prince opened his lips and accepted the piece of cake. "I could hardly disagree with that. However, my son is much more adorable than yours."

After cake was served, everyone prepared for Prompto to throw his bouquet of roses. That's why Noctis stood back and watched his unenthusiastic bride toss the bouquet into the throngs of excited men and women. A young girl caught it and the media crew quickly dashed towards her for an interview. "Your son is quite adorable. I'm glad Lucis managed to tie the knot with him," King Regis said, while King Verstael stabbed his fork into his cake, as the Lucis king giggled in response. "I heard Tenebrae wanted him, too. But, I beat them to it."

XOXO

When the time for departure arrived, Prompto weaved through the crowds of guests and tried to find his father. For throughout the entire wedding, he had been holding back his tears and trying to look neutral for the cameras. However, he couldn't no more and was on the verge of losing it. "Daddy, can we please talk?" Prompto asked, while his father nodded and led him to somewhere private, as the blonde young man silently sobbed. "I want to go home with you."

However, King Verstael smiled sadly and shook his head in disapproval. "Of course, I don't want you to live in Lucis. But, sweetheart, you're married to them now," his father said, while pulling him into an embrace, as the blonde cried into his father's chest. "It's okay, darling. You'll be happy again. If I didn't think Noctis was a gentleman, then I wouldn't have let you get married to him."

Even so, Prompto clutched tightly onto his father and didn't let go. He was scared. He hadn't lived anywhere else besides Niflheim, which is his home. His father didn't make any attempts to let go of him, either. They only had each other, after all. "But, I don't want to leave you! Daddy, I'm scared. I want to go home," he cried, while his father stroked his golden locks, as his heart hammered harshly in fear. "I love you, daddy! Please don't let me go."

XOXO

Meanwhile, Noctis stood outside in the gardens with his father. He was unnerved by everything tonight, but by his bride the most. He could tell that the blonde didn't like him, but especially didn't want to be married to him. He had practically cried and trembled throughout the entire wedding. "Do you really believe that this is right?" Noctis asked, while watching his father raise an eyebrow, as he sighed and looked away. "Come on, dad! We don't love each other."

However, King Regis only chuckled and waved his protest away with his hand. "Don't be silly, my son! It'll take time, but Prompto will come around," while taking another sip of wine, as Noctis frowned and glared down at the floor. "Stop with this nonsense, my darling boy. I've got you a gorgeous bride. You should be happy."

Even so, Noctis wasn't happy, not when his bride was scared and disgusted by him. "But, I'm not. He isn't, either," Noctis confessed, while his father dismissed his concerns again, as the limo arrived and pulled into the driveway of the hall. "Great ..."

XOXO

Upon searching for his bride, Noctis had found the blonde clinging onto his father. In an instant, he felt regret and guilt tugging at his heart. He didn't want to tear the blonde apart from his home and family. But, he had to, however. "Your Highness," he said, while bowing in front of King Verstael, as Prompto stiffened and clutched onto his father tighter. "I'm afraid it is time for us to go."

With a sad smile, King Verstael gently pushed Prompto off of him and handed him over to Noctis. "You better take good care of my son, young man," King Verstael said, while kissing Prompto on the forehead, as Noctis laced his fingers into the gaps of Prompto's. "And, I love you, Prompto."

"I will, Your Highness," Noctis promised, while bowing again and then pulling Prompto towards their awaiting limo, as guests and cameras gathered around them. "Goodbye."

"I love you, too!" Prompto said, while looking over his shoulder at his father, as King Verstael waved goodbye at him. "Bye, daddy!"

XOXO

Once inside of the limo, everything had become silent, but it didn't stay that way for long. Prompto had started sobbing and corned himself against the limo's door, with his back turned towards Noctis. The Lucis prince was at a loss of what to do, but tried to comfort the blonde, anyway. "Hey, don't cry. You'll like Lucis," Noctis said, while placing his hand onto the blonde's shoulder, as Prompto's breathing increased and became ragged. "You're panicking again. Come here."

However, the blonde didn't move an inch. "I'm not going to do anything," Noctis tried again, while pulling Prompto into an embrace, as he gently rubbed the blonde's back. "You can trust me."

After a while, Prompto relaxed but didn't move out of his arms. Noctis didn't mind, though. He couldn't let the blonde have another panic attack, after all. "We've arrived, Your Majesties," the driver said, while Noctis looked up from Prompto's shoulder at his palace, as the blonde stiffened and held onto to him tighter. "The Lucis palace."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto!**

Chapter Two

When his driver opened the limo's door, Noctis plucked the blonde into his arms and carried him out into the palace courtyard. Before leaving and walking towards his home's entrance, he stood there for a moment and let the camera crews snap photos of him and his bride. However, he had noticed the blonde getting uncomfortable and soon started walking away. He didn't want to agitate Prompto any further than he already was. He could tell that the blonde was extremely exhausted and fatigued from the wedding. He was, too. It was tiring being in the public and photographed nonstop. It had to be done, though. The royal families are public figures, after all.

Upon walking into his palace, Noctis set Prompto down onto his feet and sighed. His head was aching and throbbing in pain. He just wanted to fall asleep and nothing else. He couldn't, however. He needed to take care of his blushing bride. He had honestly thought this day wouldn't ever come. It has and he smiled down at the silent boy standing timidly next to him. "Our room is this way," he said, while watching the blonde shyly look around the palace, as Noctis offered his hand and chuckled when Prompto nervously accepted. "I can give you a tour later, but there's not really much to see. It's all the same - dark and dreary."

Once he had arrived at their bedroom, Noctis opened the double doors and frowned. His entire bedroom was sprinkled with red rose petals, toys, chocolates, and lingerie. He sighed and felt Prompto let go of his hand and take a step backwards with his blue eyes sparkling in tears. He turned around and found the blonde shaking in fear. He understood, however. He was afraid to have sex with a stranger, too. "Look, I didn't know they were going to decorate our bedroom. It was really stupid of them. You can trust me, okay. I'm not going to make you do anything," he explained, while watching Prompto timidly step forward again, as he made a mental note to scream at his father when he finally returns home. "It's okay. I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

After a while, Noctis succeeded and got the blonde to finally take a step inside of their bedroom. He didn't shut the doors, however. He didn't stand in the threshold, either. He wanted Prompto to feel comfortable and relaxed, like he could walk away anytime if he started getting too panicked. He could tell that the blonde suffered from anxiety by now, after all. "I'll leave you alone to get settled. And, I'll have a maid sent to clean up … those things," he said, while walking of their bedroom, as the blonde released a pent up sigh and finally loosened his muscles. "Can this day get any worse?"

XOXO

When his husband left, Prompto fell down to his knees and cried. He was just too overwhelmed by everything and everyone around him. He knew that there was going to be a change in atmosphere. He just didn't know how drastic it would be, however. His homeland wasn't anything like Lucis. There wasn't any snow in Lucis, either, which he was starting to miss a great deal. There was way too many people in Lucis, too. They were making him feel quite claustrophobic as well as nervous. The change was horrible and he wasn't sure if he could exactly 'settle' in comfortably. "I don't know what to do," Prompto whispered, while looking around his new bedroom, as he stood up and walked towards the balcony. "I miss home …"

After the maid finished cleaning up, Prompto still didn't know what to do and cried again. He was feeling truly out of place and lost within Lucis. He didn't like stepping out of his comfort zone and always suffered with anxiety attacks if he did. He was from Niflheim, after all. His homeland wasn't quite known for tourism and mostly traveled around the empire if they wanted to vacation. Also, Niflheim was mostly known for their technology and would rather fiddle around with robots than spend time getting to know real people. "Maybe I should change into something comfy, like my pajamas. But, are my stuff here or not?" he said, while getting up from the bed and walking into the closet, as he searched for familiar items of his. "Oh! They already put my clothes away for me. But, should I change into pajamas right now? What if they want to talk to me? What should I do?"

In the end, Prompto had decided to just change into his pajamas and cuddle with his chocobo plushie. He slept with his stuffed animal every single night. He didn't care what people thought. He couldn't quite get rid of the habit. His chocobo plushie reminded him of his home, after all. His dad had bought it for him at a carnival, too. That's why he wanted to just hold his plushie. It reminded him of his home, where he hails from and which he will command one day, too. "I wonder if Lucis has chocobo farms," he muttered, while resting his chin on the plushie's head, as he laid down on his side and hugged his chocobo teddy bear close. "I wonder if Niflheim is celebrating. They looked sad when I left, though. There were a lot of tears."

In due time, Prompto had began feeling quite sleepy. He was exhausted from the wedding and sobbing a whole lot. He just wanted to fall asleep now. He only wished he could sleep in his own room, not in some stranger's. That wish of his couldn't be granted, though. It was useless to keep dwelling on the thought, too. "I don't want to be so negative about everything. But, I can't help it. This place is just so different. They act so proud, like they've won a war," he huffed, while frowning and gritting his teeth, as he grumbled and squeezed his blue orbs shut in defeat. "If only I could wake up in my own room again …"

XOXO

Upon leaving his bride to settle in, Noctis loosened his tie and flopped down into the armchair. He was sitting in the royal library with his two closest retainers. He wasn't talking to them very much, however. He just couldn't get his mind off of Prompto. He wanted the blonde to comfortable and welcomed in Lucis. He didn't know how to go about it, though. His pretty Niflheim bride looked terrified at almost everything. It was starting to terrify him now, too. "How are you feeling, Noctis?" Ignis asked, while handing him a cup of tea, as he sighed and unhappily looked at his advisor. "What's wrong? Did something happen between Prompto and yourself?"

Once he thought back to the incident, Noctis groaned and buried his face into his hands in embarrassment. He had felt absolutely ashamed and disgusted at the things which were scattered around his bedroom. He didn't know whose idea it was. He didn't know why they had done it, either. He was going to let them have it, however. He couldn't lose Prompto's trust. He wanted the blonde to feel safe and secure in Lucis. Because, in the end, Prompto was his beautiful bride and deserved to be treated right. "Did you guys know about my room? Whose bright idea was it to decorate my room with rose petals, chocolates, and freaking toys?" he asked, while looking at his two retainers, as they looked back at him with confused faces. "You guys didn't know about this, then. Well, that's good. I didn't want it to be you guys in the first place. I think it might have been His Highness's idea. But, anyway, you should have seen Prompto's face. I thought he was going to run straight out of the palace and back to Niflheim for good."

In an instant, Noctis' royal bodyguard burst out laughing at his misfortune. He could care less, however. He had known his shield since childhood. He knew that Gladio still sympathized with him, not enough to keep his mouth shut and suppress his laughter, though. "Damn! You really think it was your dad's idea, Noct? His Highness must really be excited for this wedding, then. I mean, Niflheim had to surrender their prince. It's like a victory for Lucis," Gladio said, while reaching out another one of Ignis' pastries, as Noctis looked down at the ground with a glum face and remembered how Prompto didn't want to let go of his father at the wedding. "What's the matter with you, Noct?"

With a groan, Noctis leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. He felt like no one understood. His marriage was so fragile, like glass almost. If he made one wrong move, then it would break so easily and probably start a war. This peace was just an illusion, then. It was just a veil put over people's eyes. "I'm tired, guys. I'm gonna go to bed," he said, while standing up and walking out of the library, as he wondered what Prompto was doing right now. "This feels so weird. I keep forgetting that I don't have privacy anymore."

XOXO

When he stepped inside of their bedroom, Noctis was surprised at the lights being off and finding Prompto fast asleep already. He sat down beside his bride and smiled down at him. He couldn't help himself. The blonde was just absolutely adorable. It made perfect sense now why Niflheim would rather wage war than surrender Prompto to Lucis. Niflheim prized their technology, but their royal family the most. "What's this?" he whispered, while pulling back the blankets, as he saw a chocobo plushie wrapped in the blonde's arms. "Okay, then. You still sleep with a bear. You know, I'm not even gonna judge. My dad went crazy with decorating today."

After changing into his pajamas, Noctis laid down next to the blonde and tried to fall asleep. He couldn't, not with Prompto beside him. He hadn't ever slept next to someone, after all. He kept tossing and turning - unnaccustomed to the lack of space in his bed. "This is so uncomfortable," he mumbled, while throwing an arm around Prompto's waist, as he snuggled up close to the sleeping blonde without an idea of what he actually just did. "Need to get a bigger bed …"

XOXO

Around midnight, Prompto awakened out of his sleep and felt something tight around his waist. He frowned and tugged the blankets out of the way. He saw an arm woven around his waist and gasped in fear. He knew it belonged to Noctis. He didn't want to be hugged by him, however. He squirmed out of the embrace and landed on the floor, then. "I can't do this. It's too much," he said, while getting up and scrambling towards the bedroom doors, as he opened them and slipped out into the hallway. "I'm going home somehow."

As he stood in the dark palace hallways, Prompto wandered about and tried to find the palace exit. He couldn't, however. He didn't know his way around yet, after all. He was lost somewhere in the royal chamber wing. It was also dark and he didn't have a flashlight with him. If he did, then he would definitely get caught by the palace guards, too. "This place is like a maze," he whispered, while placing his hands onto the walls, as he searched for the grand staircase which would lead him to the palace exit. "Gods! I don't know where I am."

XOXO

Once they tidied the library, Ignis and Gladio had decided that they should patrol the royal wing just for safety reasons. Halfway through their patrol, however, the two royal retainers saw a young man with bright blonde hair and sapphire orbs walking around in the hallway. They looked at each other with a confused face. They didn't understand why Noctis' bride was up and about late at night, after all. "Your Highness, are you alright?" Ignis asked, while the blonde gasped and stared at him with a fear before taking off down the hallway, as the royal advisor quickly caught onto the fact that the Niflheim prince was actually trying to run away. "Crap! He's trying to escape. Go and wake Noctis, Gladio. I'll try to stop him in the meantime."

Upon chasing after the blonde, Ignis actually found himself darting through the entire royal wing. The Niflheim prince was quite adept in the arts of not getting caught and running away. He was a quick thinker and even quicker on his feet. He managed to evade Ignis and trick him, too. "Let's just try to talk, Your Highness! Running away won't solve anything!" Ignis pleaded, while following the blonde into an empty room, as the bedroom doors slammed shut behind him and became locked from the outside, too. "This is pointless, Your Highness! You can't run out into the dead of night. You'll get hurt or killed."

Without hesitation, Ignis raised his foot and kicked the bedroom doors open. The blonde jumped and turned around to look behind him. His blue orbs widened in fear and he quickly started running away again. "Stop, Your Highness! If you won't, I will have Kingsglaive soldiers sent after you!" Ignis cried out, while following him towards the grand staircase, as the blonde begun descending down the stairs and towards the palace exit. "So, you want to do this the hard way."

XOXO

Meanwhile, Gladio burst into Noctis' bedroom and shook him awake. The Lucis prince grumbled and looked up at him with an irritated facial expression. He didn't understand what was going on. He hadn't been woken up ever in such a manner, after all. "You need to get up now! You've got a case of the runaway bride. Ignis is attempting to stop him at the moment," Gladio said, while throwing the blankets off of Noctis, as the Lucis prince quickly jumped out of bed and dashed out into the dark hallway. "They went that direction! Come on, Noct!"

Once they followed after Ignis and Prompto, Noctis found the two descending down the grand staircase. He was just too late, however. His beautiful bride had already threw the palace doors open and ran out into the courtyard. "Stop, Ignis! If we call for the Kingsglaive, it will just frighten him more. I'll try to talk to him," Noctis said, while running out into the courtyard, as he spotted Prompto trying to tug the palace gates open. "It's just me, doll. It's okay."

XOXO

When he heard Noctis speaking, Prompto gasped and quickly spun around to face the Lucis prince. He was scared of him. He thought that Noctis might be mad at him for trying to return back to Niflheim. He wasn't sure. He wasn't going to take chances, however. He started backing away, then. That only made Noctis take a few steps closer to him, though. "It's okay. I get it. I understand why," Noctis said, while reaching out and grabbing Prompto's hand, as he smiled and grabbed Prompto's other hand, too. "I know you miss your home, your dad. But, you can't just ran away, not without at least trying to be friends with me."

In an instant, Prompto raised his head and stared up at the Lucis prince. He didn't know how to respond back to him. He hadn't thought about becoming friends with him, either. He just thought they couldn't, not when they were married. He was willing to try, however. "Is that okay with you, doll?" Noctis asked, while his face flooded with color, as he looked down at the ground and nodded in agreement. "I'm sure we'll get along, then. I promise we will. But, do you want to sleep now? Or, we can stay out here for a bit?"

As much as he enjoyed the night, Prompto shook his head in disapproval to wandering about late at night. "Yeah, I'm exhausted, too. Let's go to bed, then," Noctis said, while smiling and leading him towards the palace, as he followed closely behind the taller boy. "If you ever feel uncomfortable, then please talk to me. That's why I'm here. I'm yours, after all."

Because of that, Prompto had tried to apologize for causing such a mess. He was interrupted, however. "No, I don't want you to apologize. It's not your fault, anyway. You were just scared," Noctis said, while opening their bedroom doors, as he led Prompto back to bed. "So, from now on, I'll promise to make you feel safe. I won't let you down."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? I hope you enjoyed reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto!**

Chapter Three

When sunlight streamed in through the windows, Prompto awakened and fluttered his sapphire orbs open in confusion. He couldn't recognize the ceiling above him, after all. He couldn't recognize the blankets and sheets around himself, either. He gasped and shot straight up in bed, then. His chest was pounding and his heartbeat was racing, too. His breaths were also coming out in ragged pants. It's just everything around him looked so unfamiliar. "W-what? W-where am I?" he stuttered, while studying and scrutinizing his surroundings, an an exhausted sigh escaped from in-between his lips upon remembering everything from yesterday. "Oh, that's right. I'm in Lucis - married to their prince."

Once he had remembered everything from yesterday, Prompto's hopes for dismissing it all as a nightmare was crushed. He couldn't deny anymore, either. He needed to accept reality. He needed to accept his fate. It wouldn't do him any good if he kept living in denial, after all. It would just hurt him even more. It would also tarnish any and all chances of becoming friends with Noctis. "Where is he, though? Why does he keep leaving me alone here?" he asked, while turning to look at the spot next to him, as he blushed and picked up a long-stemmed red rose which was also adorned with a note written in small cursive handwriting. "So, he really meant it. He really is going to try to become friends with me."

After unfolding the piece of paper, Prompto smiled and giggled a little bit to himself. He had been asked to have breakfast by Noctis in the royal gardens. He could do that, though. The fresh air and perfume scents of the flowers would help him calm down, too. It seemed like a perfect plan and truly thought out just as well. "I guess I should try to be his friend, too. I mean, he is really trying for me," he said, while closing his sapphire orbs and kissing the red rose on its petals, as something his father told him at the wedding returned to his mind. "Noctis is really a gentleman, like daddy said so."

Upon getting out of bed, Prompto rushed into the bathroom and stripped out of his pajamas. He shivered and stepped underneath the flow of hot water, then. He released a content sigh and just stood there for a moment. He loved to take long showers, after all. He loved it even more after a long stressful day, though. "I wonder what I should wear," he mused, while threading his fingers through his golden locks, as he thought about his entirely new wardrobe which he had bought before the wedding. "Honestly, I can't decide. I'll have to try on everything, then."

XOXO

When he had finally chosen an outfit, Prompto smiled and twirled around in front of the dresser mirror. He had on an ebony colored suit decorated with golden embroidery. He also adorned a red and white robe - his homeland's favorite colors - over his clothes. He is the Niflheim prince, after all. He will always represent his land and people, then. He couldn't care at all if it offended Lucis, either. "Well, I think I look absolutely great!" Prompto said, while walking towards the bedroom doors, as he opened them and slipped out into the hallway. "I wish I knew where to go. This place is still a little confusing."

Upon wandering around, Prompto had began feeling quite alone, lost, and scared above all. He couldn't find Noctis anywhere. He couldn't find friendly people anywhere, either. The Lucis nobles all sneered at him and whispered to each other in hushed tones about him. Their actions were making him feel extremely self-conscious and uncomfortable. It was already adding onto his anxiety. It was also making him feel quite unwelcome into Lucis, too. "Oh my goodness!" Ignis cried out, while bumping straight into Prompto, as the blonde turned the corner without paying attention to in front of him. "You have my sincerest apologies, Your Highness. I was sent to … fetch you. Are you alright?"

In an instant, Prompto lowered his head and stared down at the floor. He didn't want Ignis to notice his teary sapphire orbs. He thought that Ignis might feel the same way as those Lucis nobles. He did make the brunet chase him all around the palace last night, after all. "Why, I'm absolutely fine. I'm just a bit lost," he said, while hiding his sapphire orbs behind his blonde bangs, as the brunet royal advisor looked behind him at the still whispering Lucis nobles with narrowed emerald green orbs. "You see, I was supposed to meet Noctis in the royal gardens. So, can you please take me to him?"

Without delay, Prompto had been led out of the wing of royal chambers. He didn't speak much with Ignis. He had mostly kept silent and paid attention to the directions. He didn't want to get lost again. His entire mood had been drained, however. The Lucis nobles had made him realize that he wasn't truly welcomed into their kingdom as a person. They made him realize that he had been welcomed into Lucis as a trophy of some sort. It was making him question everything and especially Noctis' friendly nature. "He is sitting right over there, Your Highness," Ignis said, while pointing out Noctis in the royal gardens, as the Lucis prince smiled at him and stood up from his chair. "Until next time, Your Highness."

XOXO

After being seated, Prompto couldn't help but still feel unsettled by the Lucis nobles staring at him. He didn't like them - gawking like one would at a new zoo attraction. He didn't like being the center of attention, either. He hated the spotlight, too. He always tried to blend in with his people, after all. It's why he couldn't stand all of the stares. "Hey, are you alright? Your hands are shaking," Noctis asked, while Prompto looked down at his hands, as he nodded and put down his spoonful of oatmeal back into the bowl. "You're lying to me, sweetheart."

Without his permission, Prompto had been gently yanked into Noctis' arms. He released a surprised yelp and fell against Noctis' chest. He froze there and tried to think of what to say in return. He didn't want to talk about what was upsetting him, after all. He wasn't comfortable with confiding in Noctis just yet, either. "Honestly, I'm okay. You can let go of me," Prompto muttered, while placing his hands against the other boy's chest, as he tried to push the Lucis prince away in a gentle manner. "Please, Noctis, I said I'm alright."

However, Prompto wasn't released from his husband's embrace. In fact, he was continued to be held tightly in Noctis' arms. He didn't know how to feel about it, though. He was slightly troubled by Noctis going against his wishes, but he still liked the thought that Noctis knew he wasn't alright at all. It meant that the Lucis prince understood his feelings and emotions and expressions. It wasn't like Noctis was doing anything out of question, either. "Look, I know you're miserable here. You miss your home, after all. But, if you'll allow me, I can make Lucis your home, too. Will you let me, Prompto?" Noctis asked, while pulling away and staring into his sapphire orbs, as the blonde blushed and nodded in agreement. "Then, I promise I'll work hard to make you happy here in Lucis."

Even so, Prompto felt troubled by Noctis' friendly and chivalrous nature. He knew that the Lucis nobles didn't like him. He was starting to think that Noctis might feel the same way. His father's words haunted him, however. His father was never wrong, after all. That didn't mean he happened to be entirely convinced about Noctis' true nature and intentions. What if the Lucis prince was just being nice out of pity? Or, what if Noctis was being nice to just get into his pants? And, what if there was a bet between the Lucis nobles and Noctis - a bet which will determine how long it will take for him to lay down with their prince? "Relax, will you? I can practically see gears turning in your pretty, little head," Noctis said, while laughing and picking up his spoonful of oatmeal, as the blonde blushed and opened his mouth to accept it. "You're really adorable, you know."

XOXO

After they finished eating, Prompto had been dragged out into the royal gardens. He really liked being in the fields of flowers, however. He loved all the vibrant colors and flowery scents wafting around. The garden almost felt magical in a sense. It seemed like a perfect place for fairies and pixies to live inside of. "I love it. They're so many pretty flowers," he said, while kneeling down onto his knees, as he closed his sapphire orbs and sniffed the perfume scents of the multicolored roses. "I could stay here all day long."

Then, Prompto turned around and stared up at Noctis with a smile. He couldn't himself, not when Noctis offered his hand out to him. He shyly accepted it. He was easily plucked off of the ground and into Noctis' arms once again. He didn't mind it this time, however. "But, none of the flowers are as pretty as you," Noctis said, while placing a sunflower behind Prompto's ear, as the blonde blushed and averted his blue eyes away. "Let's go on the swing now. It will be fun."

Once he had sat down, Prompto tilted his head backwards and giggled up at Noctis. He was met with a smile from the Lucis prince, who gently started pushing him on the garden swing. He couldn't help, but to feel happy at the moment. His suspicious still lingered in the back of his mind, however. That was something he couldn't do anything about, though. It was also something he needed to investigate and soon. "You're right. I could stay out here all day," Noctis said, while sitting down beside him on the garden swing, as he blushed and looked down at the ground. "I'm glad you're smiling. It means I'm doing something right."

XOXO

When nightfall arrived, Prompto had his hand held just like usual. He had truly enjoyed his day with Noctis, however. He didn't mind that they spent majority of it playing around in the garden like children, either. He had fun and liked that the Lucis nobles weren't around to sneer and smirk at him, too. "And, here we are - our secret, little hideaway," Noctis said, while pulling him into their bedroom, as he blushed and bit his lower lip in a nervous manner. "You look sleepy. I'll leave you to get ready for bed."

Once he had been left alone, Prompto smiled and walked up to the dresser mirror. He removed the sunflower from his hair and chuckled. He wasn't surprised that Noctis chose a sunflower to put into his hair. He was used to receiving sunflower crowns from the little children back in Niflheim, too. He sighed and set it down next to the long-stemmed red rose. "I shouldn't judge him like that, though. I mean, he could feel differently than the nobles. He could actually like me," he mused, while picking up his long-stemmed red rose, as he walked towards the balcony and plucked a petal off of the rose. "Today was good. So … he loves me, then."

Just like that, Prompto released the petal and watched it fly away. He walked back into the bedroom, then. He set the long-stemmed red rose onto the dresser again and giggled. "I hope I get to say, "he loves me" again tomorrow, too. I really hope I do," he confessed, while placing his hands onto his cheeks and blushing, as he laughed and strolled into the bathroom to take his shower. "And, I hope my suspicions about him are wrong, too."

XOXO

Upon stepping out into the hall, Noctis had been met with Ignis. He smiled and placed his hand onto the brunet's shoulder. He didn't know what his royal advisor wanted. He just knew that Ignis looked really concerned right now. It could either be due to his absence in political meetings or some issue with Niflheim, which he doubted. If he had a problem with Niflheim, then Prompto would have already been taken from him and returned back to his homeland. That only left his absence in political meetings, then. "We need to talk, Noctis. I don't think this matter should be put off at all," Ignis said, while leading him towards the royal library, as the Lucis prince nodded and followed behind his royal advisor. "This concerns Prompto, too."

In an instant, Noctis' head shot up in a surprised manner. He felt a mix of emotions, however. He didn't think that Niflheim would have a problem so early into their marriage, after all. He thought that their marriage was going alright, in fact. He also thought that any issues which would surface could be dealt between Prompto and himself, too. "You can relax, Noctis. This matter hasn't reached the Empire just yet," Ignis said, while sitting down in an armchair, as the Lucis prince sighed and flopped down into the one across from him. "The nobles - our nobles - aren't quite taken by Prompto just yet. When I went to get him this morning, I had overheard their conversations. They were conversing with each other. They said they will withdraw their support if Prompto keeps wearing Niflheim colors."

Without hesitation, Noctis clenched his fists and sat up. He hadn't felt so infuriated before. He couldn't understand why his people were acting so incredibly arrogant and proud. Their pompous attitudes could call for a war with the Empire, which was something he could not have. Lucis wasn't advanced with technology like Niflheim, after all. "Have they gone mad? Prompto is not a trophy! He's my partner, my beautiful bride. I will not strip him of his Niflheim identity and decorate him in Lucis colors. If I did, I'll risk war with Niflheim. We all would be screwed, then. His dad would … I actually don't want to know what his dad would do to us," he cried out, while sinking back down into the armchair, as his royal advisor quietly listened to his frustrations. "This marriage was supposed to be about peace … It's no wonder he's not happy here … We're all a bunch of arrogant jerks."

XOXO

When he finally returned to their bedroom, Noctis loosened his tie and laid down beside the blonde. He didn't want to bother with changing clothes. He was just too furious, anyway. His people were driving him nuts with their bloated egos, too. It was stressing him beyond belief. How could he prevent an outbreak of war, if his people were practically egging it on? "Prompto, are you awake?" he asked, while his Niflheim bride timidly turned around, as he smiled and stroked the blonde's freckled cheek. "Can I hold you?"

In an instant, Noctis watched Prompto's face redden. He chuckled and the blonde shyly nodded in agreement. "If you really want to," Prompto muttered, while laying back down on his side, as Noctis coiled his arm around the blonde's waist and cuddled him. "Goodnight."

As he yawned, Noctis slowly started drifting off to sleep. He was too drained for his brain to stay awake anymore, not when threats of war constantly loomed over his head. "Yeah, goodnight," he mumbled, while inhaling the perfumed scent of Prompto's body lotion, as he smiled and snuggled closer to the blonde. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? I hope you enjoyed reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto!**

Chapter Four

When the birds chirping outside awakened him, Prompto fluttered his sapphire orbs open and pushed the blankets off of himself. He had hoped Noctis would still be beside him. He didn't want to be left alone again. His Lucis groom wasn't, however. It was understandable, though. They were princes, after all. They will always be bombarded with work and politics. "But, I still want to know what it feels like to wake up next to him," he mumbled, while hugging his knees and sighing, as he turned to look next to him and spotted a long-stemmed white daisy flower. "But, I also like waking up next to flowers, too. This is a tough decision. I'm just kidding!"

In an instant, Prompto giggled and laid back down in bed. He blushed and brought the flower up to his lips. He sighed, then, and inhaled the perfumed scent before kissing its soft petals. "I prefer Noctis, of course! He's much more handsome than flowers," he said, while rolling onto his back, as he unfolded the small note and read the tiny cursive writing. "He wants me to meet him in the garden again. I wonder what we're going to do. I mean, yesterday was really fun for us."

After getting out of bed, Prompto rushed into the bathroom and turned the showers on. He stripped out of his pajamas and stepped inside, then. He loved this step of his morning routine the most. He loved pampering himself, after all. "What should I wear?" he mused, while lathering his body with a lavender scented wash, as he started to playfully blow bubbles and think about his outfit. "I'll see about it. My wardrobe doesn't rid me of any style.

XOXO

Once he had finished dressing, Prompto frowned all of a sudden and stared at the closet through the mirror. He turned around and walked inside of it, then. He stopped at a shelf and lifted his camera up. He hadn't taken any pictures since a while now. The wedding with Lucis had taken his passion away. It was returning, however, with the help of a certain someone. "Your Highness, I apologize for interrupting anything. However, I was sent by Prince Noctis to fetch you," Ignis said, while knocking gently against his bedroom door, as he hurried out of the closet and opened the double doors. "Are you all ready?"

Upon nodding in agreement, Prompto smiled and stepped out into the hallway. He walked beside Ignis in silence, however. He didn't know how to talk to the royal advisor, after all. He didn't quite want to, either, not when he had made Ignis chase him all around the palace, which he felt really embarrassed about now. He also thought Ignis might dislike him, like the Lucis nobles from earlier. "Your Highness, I think I need your assistance with something important," Ignis said, while looking down at him, as he tried to think about what Ignis needed his help with. "I believe you can really help me with decorating cupcakes for Prince Noctis."

In an instant, Prompto beamed and clapped his hands happily together in agreement. He loved sweets very much. He also didn't mind decorating cupcakes for Noctis. It couldn't be that difficult. They were only just cupcakes. "Of course, I'll help you," he said, while Ignis smiled down at him and started striding down the hallway, as he followed behind Noctis' royal advisor with a joyful feeling in his chest. "I'm definitely using a lot of sprinkles and icing on the cupcakes."

XOXO

When he had arrived at the royal kitchens, Prompto had found the cupcakes already baked and the decorating tools laid out for him. He smiled and reached out for the blue icing. He had chosen blue due to it matching Noctis' eyes really well. He raised the blue icing up into the air and swirled it around a chocolate cupcake, then. He next threw some sprinkles onto the icing and smiled down at his work. "I finished one!" he said, while showing Ignis the decorated cupcake, as the royal advisor put it onto a small silver saucer. "I see Noctis in the garden. He's talking to someone - Gladio, I believe."

Once his attention returned to Ignis, Prompto had heard a chuckle and blushed deep red. He had been caught staring at Noctis. He couldn't help himself and started staring longer when Noctis smiled. He found himself smiling along, too. He didn't know why, though. "Before you visit with him, why don't you make a wish first?" Ignis asked, while holding out the cupcake to him, as he blinked in confusion and took the saucer into his hand. "It's quite simple. What do you wish for, Your Highness?"

In an instant, Prompto giggled and thought back to Noctis' smile. He found it so cute. He just wished that he could make Noctis smile, too. He didn't know how to, though. He didn't know if he could ever make Noctis smile, either. He still wished to, however. "I wish Noctis falls in love with me," he said, while looking up at Ignis, as the brunet chuckled and started to lead him out of the royal kitchen. "So, I'm supposed to take this to him? But, will it work?"

After spending time with Ignis, Prompto was starting to think differently of him. He had thought that Ignis harbored the same sentiments of the Lucis nobles. He was wrong, however. The royal advisor was very nice and supported his relationship with Noctis a whole lot, too. This made him feel bad for thinking horribly of Ignis in the beginning. "I have a feeling it will work," Ignis said, while laughing and leading him outside into the gardens, as Noctis spotted him and stood up from his chair like usual. "Off you go, Your Highness."

XOXO

When he had approached Noctis, Prompto smiled and sat down beside him. He presented the cupcake and offered it to Noctis, then. His Lucis groom quickly lunged for the cupcake, who he had dodged and then held the cupcake out of his reach. A mischievous grin curled into Noctis' lips, however, and his hand became soon caught in a gentle grasp. "I've got you," Noctis said, while grinning and make his hold firm, as Prompto blushed and finally fed him his cupcake. "You are so cute …"

Once Noctis tried to take another bite, Prompto smirked and shoved the remaining cupcake into his mouth. He giggled, then, and playfully ran away. He had started to be chased, however, by Noctis halfway into the royal gardens. He was, however, grabbed around the waist from behind and lifted up into the air before being spun around. "You cute cupcake thief!" Noctis said, while laughing and losing his footing, as Prompto and him both began falling to the ground. "Sorry! Are you okay?"

In an instant, Prompto smiled and nodded. He wasn't hurt at all. He had been cushioned by the soft grass. He turned to look at Noctis laying beside him, then. His Lucis groom was staring up at the baby blue colored skies. It made him cuddle up next to Noctis and hold his hand. It had surprised the Lucis prince a little, like he had been surprised slightly with him stealing the cupcake. It's really nothing at all, though, just him finally getting comfortable being around Noctis now, after all. "You're not mad at me, right?" he asked, while sitting up and looking down at Noctis, as the Lucis groom chuckled and reach up with his hand to stroke Prompto's freckled cheek. "Or, I won't tell you where Ignis put the rest of the cupcakes."

However, Prompto was only pulled back down into Noctis' arms. He yelped in surprise and collided against Noctis' chest. He laughed, though, and hugged Noctis tightly in his arms. His embrace was returned, too. "I can never be mad at you," Noctis said, while brushing his fingers through Prompto's golden locks, as the blonde smiled and shyly bit down onto his lower lip. "You still have to tell me where Ignis hid the rest of the cupcakes, though."

XOXO

When nightfall rolled about, Prompto walked hand in hand with Noctis back to their bedroom. He had really enjoyed this day spent with Noctis. He had realized that Noctis wasn't terrible, either. He was actually a gentleman, like his father said so. He was regretting not giving Noctis a chance in the beginning, too. He felt glad that he had been blessed with such a patient groom, who had put up with his panic attacks and tears in the beginning of their marriage. "I have to talk with my dad. I'll see you later," Noctis said, while pulling him into their bedroom, as he nodded and reluctantly released Noctis' hand. "He returned from Altissia this morning. He's got to be awake by now."

After Noctis left the bedroom, Prompto smiled and walked towards the dresser. He picked up his long-stemmed red rose and strolled towards the balcony. He plucked another petal off of the rose, then, and released it into the night breeze. "I liked today a lot. It turned out to be better than yesterday. So, then … he loves me," he said, while watching the red rose petal flutter away, as he turned around and walked back inside of their bedroom. "I wonder if he'll take me out of the palace walls one day."

Upon getting into the shower, Prompto started thinking about the places he would want to visit in Lucis. He, however, instantly thought about chocobos and chocobo farms. He truly loved those big birds, after all. "They're so cute and cuddly!" he muttered, while lathering his body with lavender scent wash, as he thought about how fun it would be to ride chocobos with Noctis. "Maybe one day …"

XOXO

Upon stepping out into the hallway, Noctis had been greeted by Gladio again. He sighed and started walking beside his royal shield. He felt truly unenthusiastic about meeting with his father. He knew that their talk would be about Prompto and himself. But, he didn't wish to talk about his marriage. Of course, it had been done out of political advancement. It was still his marriage, however. It deserved privacy and time to blossom into an actual marriage. "Hey, man, Ignis told me about the nobles' request. You shouldn't sweat it. They're always bluffing," Gladio said, while punching him on the shoulder, as Noctis blushed and rubbed his arm nervously. "I'm being serious, man! They're just power tripping. They'll stop soon."

Even so, Noctis wasn't so sure about the Lucis nobles being bluffs in this situation. This was more important than the things they usually protested about. This was a political marriage - his political marriage which they were upset about. They wanted to control Prompto - strip away any traces of his Niflheim heritage. He wasn't going to let that happen, however. It was a cruel and stupid thing to do, after all. It risked everything - his trust with Prompto the most of all, though. "But, I don't think they're bluffing this time," he said, while knocking gently against his father's bedroom door, as he leaned against the wall and waited for this father's response. "I think they really mean it. I can't treat this as a bluff, either. Because, Prompto is involved."

After all, Noctis cared for his bride. He wanted his marriage to work out, not just for their kingdoms, but for their sakes, too. His partner - Prompto - was giving up a lot just to be with him - leaving his home, his family, and his people all behind just for him. Was it too much for his people realize that, then? Was it too much for them to behave right, too? Why was it so difficult for them to accept Prompto? The Niflheim prince did not step into their kingdom - his kingdom - with bad intentions at all. Prompto merely came just to stand beside him. "You two are so sweet," Glaido said, while squeezing Noctis' shoulder, as King Regis' voice came from behind the doors. "Well, good luck in there."

XOXO

After meeting his father, Noctis smiled and bowed respectively. His father, however, pulled him into an embrace. He laughed and hugged his old man in return. He hadn't done so in a very long time. It still came naturally to him, though. "My trade negotiations in Altissia were successful. It's such a beautiful place. I think Prompto and you should visit someday," King Regis said, while sitting back down in his chair, as Noctis chuckled and sat down across from King Regis. "How are you two? I heard a lot of things when I returned. I heard also about Prompto trying to run away."

In an instant, Noctis sighed and averted eye contact with his father. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to surface this incident up again, either. He had prevented it from happening, after all. There was no need to give it further attention, then. "That was just on the first day. He hasn't tried to afterwards," he explained, while looking at his father's green eyes again, as King Regis laughed and sipped his tea. "What's so funny, dad?"

In due time, Noctis had been graced with an answer. He didn't like it, however, not one bit. He knew what it was going to lead to, after all. He wasn't ready for it, though, and nor was Prompto. "I'm proud of you. You've matured a lot. You're ready to practically take Lucis over on your own. But, in case anything happens to you, you'll need heirs to the throne," King Regis said, while placing his hand onto Noctis' closed fist, as Lucis prince sighed and squeezed his midnight blue orbs shut. "Besides, dear son, I'm getting old. I want to see my grandchildren."

Without hesitation, Noctis sat straight out of the chair and walked towards the bedroom door. He wasn't ready for that chapter in his life yet. He was sure Prompto wasn't ready, either. They had just met each other, after all. They were also getting to know each other, too. "Dad, I understand where you're coming from. But, I can't do that. We can't do that. I just got him to trust me. I finally got him to be comfortable around me. I'm not going to rush things and ruin it," he said, while storming out of his father's bedroom, as teardrops started streaming down his cheeks and chin. "How very _kingly_ of me … and he said I'm ready to take over … Yet I'm letting … everything get to me."

XOXO

Upon stepping inside of his bedroom, Noctis saw Prompto already fast asleep. He was glad, however. He didn't want Prompto to see his tear stained cheeks or watery eyes. He didn't want to explain anything, either. "I don't know what to do anymore," he muttered, while walking onto the balcony, as he sighed and sat down onto the balcony swing. "It's like I'm dealing with problems after problems …"

When he had looked at Prompto, however, Noctis smiled and scoffed at his previous complaints. He stood up, then, and walked over to the bed. He laid down beside Prompto and coiled his arm around the blonde's lithe waist. "You're finally back," Prompto mumbled, while placing his hand atop Noctis', as the Lucis prince smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Goodnight."

Once his midnight blue orbs closed, Noctis' muscles loosened and his body relaxed into a peaceful slumber. "Yeah," he mumbled, while Prompto's perfumed body lotion filled his nostrils, as he smiled and held the blonde tightly in his arms. "Goodnight."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Five

Upon awakening to the sweet scent of flowers, Prompto yawned and rubbed his sleepy sapphire orbs open. He rolled around in bed and sighed in disappointment, then. His husband was once again not there. That made him feel alone. The Lucis prince was more than just his husband. Noctis was his best friend now. "I don't want flowers anymore. I just want him. I hate being alone in the mornings," Prompto admitted, while looking at the basket of sunflower crowns next to him, as he reached inside of the basket and pulled out an envelope. "This is a letter from Niflheim! The flower crowns must be from Niflheim, too! I can't believe they haven't forgotten about me. I thought they would after I married Noctis."

Once he had unfolded the letter, Prompto smiled and started crying. He had thought his people would forget about him after the marriage. He had been wrong, though. His father and citizens weren't going to forget about him anytime soon. They had vowed to keep him in their hearts forever. " _My dear son, I hope settling into Lucis wasn't much trouble. When Noctis took you away, I had let emotions get the better of me. In that moment, I had truly realized you were in pain. However, I still had chosen to give you away for the sake of peace. And yet, I had wiped the tears away, too. This is a decision I cannot doubt. If I do, then I'm admitting I have made a mistake, which I haven't. You're my son. You're strong, then. Even though you are gone and married to Lucis, I'm going to keep you in my heart forever. After all, my son, you're our only beloved prince. And, I'll always be here, if you ever need me. And, when I pass away, Niflheim will always be here for you, too. You're in their hearts, just like they're in the palm of your hand. For, in the end, I'm entrusting Niflheim to you, only you. I cannot trust no other, but my only son,"_ Prompto read, while placing the letter against his heart, as teardrops streamed down his freckled cheeks. "And, I won't forget about you, either. I'll stay strong, I promise."

After he had finished reading, Prompto sniffled and started shuffling through the basket of flower crowns. He found drawings and letters sent to him by the children of Niflheim. He laughed and unfolded one of the drawings, then. It was of Noctis and him holding hands. It seemed like his homeland didn't quite exactly dislike Noctis. Perhaps Niflheim was warming up to his husband, just like he is now. Noctis is indeed a gentleman. "I'm glad that they don't hate him. Noctis was forced into this marriage, just as much as I had been," Prompto said, while unfolding another letter sent to him, as a smile curled into his lips from the letter's content. " _We miss you, Your Highness. We wish for you to come visit us soon, especially during storytime. We miss you reading stories to us! Love, Niflheim Elementary School._ Of course, I'll visit. That's a promise."

XOXO

When he had finished dressing, Prompto had heard light knocking against the bedroom door. He smiled and twirled around in front of the dresser mirror. He just wanted to look beautiful for Noctis and also Lucis. It is Noctis' kingdom and his home, too. That's why he had been trying to forget about Lucis' ill-mannered nobles. That's also why he had been bottling feelings of unwelcomeness, especially since he's beginning to like Noctis and now wants to make things work between them. "This is a surprise. Usually, Ignis always fetches for me," Prompto said, while stepping out into the hallway, as some noblewomen softly spoke to each other in hushed whispers behind their frilly fans. "It's a pleasant surprise, though. I mean, I haven't gotten the chance to know you much, Gladio."

While walking down the hallway, Prompto's thoughts turned to the nobles once again. He just couldn't understand their dislike of him. He hadn't done anything to them. He wasn't going to, either. He's not a threat at all to Lucis. He's also not a guest in Lucis. He's Noctis' bride. That means he is going to stay forever in Lucis whether they like it or not. "With the return of His Majesty, I've been busy running around the palace. But, I heard a lot about you from Noctis. I bet you want to know the things he's been telling me. Don't you, Your Highness?" Gladio said, while the blonde nodded excitedly, as the brunet chuckled at how enthusiastic the Niflheim prince was. "Well, Noctis talks always about how cute you are. He says you make him happy, even if he's only known you since the wedding."

Without hesitation, Prompto blushed and bit his lower lip. He had honestly felt like a burden to Noctis sometimes. He always suffered from panic attacks and cried majority of the time. He was an emotional wreck and his husband didn't mind. The Lucis prince just helped him through everything and without complaining once. The Gods blessed him with such a patient husband and he is so grateful for it. "And, I think he's cute, too. Where is he right now?" Prompto asked, while the brunet bodyguard just laughed, as the blonde blushed brighter and continued chewing nervously on his lower lip. "I miss him."

XOXO

When he had arrived at the royal gardens, Prompto smiled and started sprinting towards Noctis. His husband seemed slightly startled at first and yet managed to catch him around the waist. He had been then embraced inside Noctis' nicely muscled arms. He didn't mind, though. He actually enjoyed hugging his husband, especially since Noctis' cologne smells incredible. "You're happy today. I'm guessing you saw already the gift from Niflheim," Noctis said, while tightening his hold around Prompto's waist, as the blonde blushed and buried his face further into Noctis' chest. "I wish I could make you smile, just like your people do."

In an instant, Prompto placed his hand against Noctis' face. He smiled and stroked Noctis' cheek lightly with his fingers. His husband relaxed and sighed in contentment, then. His loving touch made Noctis close his blue eyes, too. It made him wonder if Noctis desired for more intimate touches, though. Yet the thought truly scared him. That chapter of their marriage was a scary part to indulge in with frivolous curiosity. "You do make me smile. You make me feel silly, too. How could I ever run away from you?" Prompto said, while burying his face into Noctis' chest again, as the Lucis prince just chuckled and clutched Prompto's hand in a gentle grasp. "My father was right about you. He promised that you'll be really nice to me. I should have trusted his word."

In a moment, Prompto was swept off of his feet. He giggled and placed his hands on to Noctis' shoulders, then. He was so sure about Noctis now. The Lucis prince was never going to hurt him, not now or ever. That's something his husband wasn't capable of doing. "I'm glad you trust me now. I care about you so much. You're my bride. The only bride I want, too," Noctis said, while sitting down onto the garden swing, as he cradled the blushing blonde in his arms. "I promise I'm going to keep you happy forever."

XOXO

In due time, Prompto began a game of hide and seek with Noctis. He knew the perfect place to hide, too. He had spotted the forest a few days ago. It was just past the royal gardens. It should be safe to venture inside of, then. The Lucis prince wouldn't search for him in there, either. "You can start counting now and no peeking!" Prompto said, while hearing his husband laugh and start counting back from fifty, as the blonde squeaked and started sprinting towards the forest. "Where should I hide? I don't want to hide behind a tree. That's too obvious. So, where, then?"

Once he had searched around the forest, Prompto came across a waterfall and quickly hid behind it. He would poke his head out from behind the waterfall sometimes, though. He couldn't spot Noctis anywhere, however. He might have been right, then. The Lucis prince wouldn't search for him in the forest. Yet that thought didn't quite explain his hips being grabbed from behind. "You lost, darling. I found you," Noctis said, while hugging him tightly from behind, as the blonde's body pressed against the stone cliff and his cheeks flooded with color. "You'll always lose, too. Because, I'll always find you."

When Noctis turned him around, Prompto pushed his husband aside and stomped into the waterfall. He playfully smirked and started splashing Noctis with water, then. His husband followed in suite after him, though. The Lucis prince mischievously grinned and started splashing him with water in revenge. It made him somehow trip and landed completely submerged in the pool of water. Yet Noctis knelt down beside him and crawled over his fallen body. "You're so beautiful," Noctis said, while staring down at the blonde's slightly parted pink lips, as Prompto turned to his side and clutched Noctis' right arm. "We should return to the palace. You're drenched. Come on, clumsy!"

XOXO

Upon returning to the palace, Prompto was soon separated from Noctis. His husband had something to discuss with Ignis. He didn't mind, though. He had been told that their talk would be brief, too. He had started wandering around the hallways, then. He admired the paintings and statues of former rulers. He had been drawn into one of the parlor room, however. There were voices emitting from it. These voices were speaking in hushed whispers about him. "Why gossip? Why not just confront me with your problems?" Prompto asked, while glaring at the Lucis nobles in disdain, as the two noblewomen and noblemen stared at him in indifference. "I am here now. So, speak!"

Once the nobles stood in front of him, Prompto didn't dare let them intimidate him. He was still frightened on the inside, though. He didn't know these people. He did acknowledge their importance, however. They were always at the palace, after all. That didn't allow them to gossip about him. That didn't allow them to threaten him, either. "If you insist, _Your Highness,_ " one of the noblewoman sneered, while her lips curled into a frown, as the Niflheim prince noticed the tone of disrespect in her sickly sweet voice. "We would have spoken to your earlier. But, we didn't want to upset _our_ prince with such concerns. One of our concerns is your lack of responsibility. Why are you not giving His Highness an heir to the throne yet?"

In an instant, Prompto grew enraged with the nobles' arrogant attitudes. He couldn't believe that they just intruded into people's lives and without shame. He wonder why none of them haven't been reminded of their places already. His marriage to Noctis was none of their concern, either. His reason of not producing a child yet is private and an intimate issue, just between Noctis and himself as well. "That should not be your concern! My marriage to Noctis is none of your business. You people need to learn boundaries. You're crossing the line," Prompto cried out, while teardrops started streaming down his cheeks, as he spun around and darted towards the grand staircase. "When we're both ready, I'll give him a child!"

XOXO

When he had been pulled aside, Noctis just stared at Ignis in confusion. He didn't understand what was so important right now. He had told the brunet advisor about spending his entire day with Prompto. His royal advisor still insisted, though. That's why he had apologized to the blonde and followed Ignis into an empty room. "I know I'm interrupting your plans right now. However, I must inform you about the recent rebellious nature among our nobles," Ignis explained, while fixing his eyeglasses, as Noctis sighed and sat down in an armchair. "They don't appreciate your absence in our political meetings anymore."

Without hesitation, Noctis laughed and rolled his blue eyes. He was so done dealing with his nobles. He just couldn't understand their motives anymore. He knew his marriage was controversial. He had still believed people would get accustomed to his marriage in time, though. It seems he was wrong about that, however. "I don't know what to say. Have they forgotten that I just got married? If I stop spending time with Prompto, what will he think? Or worse, what will his father think?" Noctis said, while hearing shouts coming from one of the parlor rooms, as he recognized Prompto's voice and quickly shot straight out of his chair. "It sounds like he's arguing with someone."

In an instant, Noctis darted out into the hallway. He saw a tearful Prompto crying and running up the grand staircase. He quickly chased after his sobbing bride, then. He felt horrible for leaving Prompto alone, too. He didn't know something like this would have happened, however. It must seem so ironic now, especially after he had promised to keep Prompto happy and safe. Yet Prompto had burst into tears a short while after his promise. "Slow down, darling! You're going to trip and hurt yourself," Noctis cried out, while rushing up the staircase, as he caught up with Prompto and pulled him into an embrace. "Hey, I'm here now. Everything will be fine, just tell me what happened."

XOXO

In due time, Noctis received something from the blonde. He still could barely make out Prompto's words, though. His beautiful bride spoke through bouts of choked sobs. It broke his heart, especially since he had promised Prompto happiness and safety. "I'm sorry, Noctis! But, I just can't. I'm scared … " Prompto stuttered, while Noctis tried to make sense of his words, as the blonde just continued crying into his shoulder. "Everyone is wondering when I will … But, I'm not ready for us to … go there yet and make a … "

In an instant, Noctis frowned down at the nobles standing below. He was so infuriated with them. He couldn't believe their audacity. His marriage with Prompto should be of no concern to them. How dare they even speak to Prompto about children? "It's seriously okay, darling. I'm not ready for that, either. Let's get you to bed," Noctis said, while plucking Prompto off of the ground, as the blonde sniffled and hugged him tightly. "I mean it. It's okay, I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

When he entered their bedroom, Prompto clung on to him tighter. He smiled and sat down on the bed with Prompto cradled in his arms. He had to admit it, though. He had thought about how Prompto would be like in bed. It was just curiosity, however. It wasn't something he would ever act out, not when he knew the both of them weren't ready for much of anything right now, especially Prompto. "Don't leave me alone anymore, Noctis. You always do," Prompto said, while staring at him with a pleading look, as he nodded and kissed the blonde's forehead. "It's lonely without you."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
